Masking My Own Emotions
by swit-cuppycakes
Summary: Harry Potter is known as Ice Prince of Hogwarts will the bubbly and warm Daphne Greengrass the transferee from Beuxbatons warmed his cold heart And why is Harry is cold to others? This is an AU and canon mix story. so There is no prophecy or Voldemort here. There will be no bashing in this story but OOC ones.. Rated T for some words. Other Pairings will be revealed later. HP/DG
1. Chapter 1 My First Day, Enemy

Chapter One: The Ice Prince and my First Enemy

"Great Daphne Greengrass you're late! Great impression for first day!" a beautiful blonde girl muttered as she dashed off to school.

Entering the hallway of Hogwarts, she wasn't surprise that the place is deserted added to his frustration she was lost. Luckily she saw a familiar guy.

"Drake..." the said boy looks giving Daphne an icy glare first

"Daphne?!" he squeaked

"Yeah it's me... could you tell me where's the office?"

"Alright listen after you went to office you owe me a huge explanation"

"Whatever" Daphne said with a huff "could you just tell me where is it now?"

-*-*-*- break line -*-*-*-*-

"Slytherin"

"there you go Ms. Greengrass, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we hope you'll enjoy your stay here you'll be joining the Slytherin house as sixth year by the way I'm Minerva McGonagall I'm the deputy head mistress and head of Gryffindor house your head is Severus Snape he's also your professor in Potions Minerva said warmly to her as she get the sorting hat from her head. The woman was in early of fifties and was very friendly despite she scold her a minute ago coz she's very late 'thank you Draco' she inwardly growled

She was surprised to see Tracy Davis her best friend since toddler waiting outside. She still looks the same when she saw her last summer except she was scowling. Daphne gulped as her best friend look at her

"Tracy"

"Daphne Greengrass... you never... mention this! How could you... don't tell this thing to your best friend" she scolded

"Well sorry you knew my father" Daphne explained

"Now can I see your schedule" Tracy pouted

Daphne handed her schedule to her best friend then she squealed delight "oh this is great we have same schedule and house... good since you owe me a big explanation"

Daphne just smiled as she enter the Charms Class according to Tracy their professor is Lillian Potter nee Emmys or Professor Emrys to avoid confusion with names since her husband James Potter teach Transfiguration in Animagus Classes but the regular professor is Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks or Professor Dora not Professor Nymphadora don't try it not only if you've death wish Daphne chuckled at her best friend's musings.

Upon their entrance at classroom the guys are already gawking at her like she the "shiny new toy". She personally hated this kind of sick attention. She sat beside Tracy as Professor Emrys enter. Looking at Professor Emrys she look she haven't husband yet. A beautiful auburn hair and stunning emerald green eyes plus a beautiful figure Daphne almost choke when Tracy told her that she had five children. Four boys and one girl. One of em was in there age and same house she pointed the guy that was sitting at the middle of Draco and another boy but she can't see him carefully thanks to huge boy in front of em. Charms isn't bad so with Professor Emrys better than her teacher at Beauxbatons where she study before transferring at Hogwarts. After the beautiful yet annoying Charm Class because the boys kept ogling at her. It was break time and Tracy brought her at the table.

"Daphne meet Theodore, Jenna, Millicent and Abigail" Tracy introduced "Everyone meet my best friend Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello Daphne" Jenna and Millicent said together

"Hey whassup did Merlin sent you coz I feel I'm in heaven" Theo said flirtingly earning a smack from Abigail

"Just ignore Theo he's the most stupid playboy here at Hogwarts" Abigail said

It was too long when five more people joined there table. The four are familiar since she always sees them at high society parties. Draco Malfoy only scion of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabble and Gregory Goyle. Just one she wasn't familiarized though she always saw him at parties

"Adrian… Abigail hit me" Theo whined at the boy with unruly brown hair and emerald eyes with a book stuck at his nose.

"I think Abigail hit you because you did something stupid" Pansy commented "hey Adrian could you remove the book we are supposed eating right?"

"Well... well Daphne... I... told you that you owe me an explanation didn't I told you before you heed at the office?" Draco said mockingly

"Yeah" Pansy agreed

"Oh... its uncle Alex's fault guys anyway Daphne meet Hadrian Cepheus Potter" Pansy introduced "we usually call him Adrian or Harry, Adrian meet Daphne Greengrass"

"Hello pleased to meet you" he just mumbled out then he left the table

"Don't mind Adrian has always like that cold like an ice no wonder he was dubbed ice prince of Hogwarts but with us or his family he's quite warm maybe that's his defense mechanism to others who want to use him by the way he's the co captain of our Quidditch team where he plays as Seeker though he's also playing Winged Horse Racing" Tracy explained

"Well isn't time for History of Magic so let's go?" Draco said

"History... oh Merlin please tell me you're kidding coz I detest that subject after having a boring professor in that subject in Beauxbatons" Daphne whine

"Don't worry Daphne... Professor Lupin is a good teacher I assure you that..." Abigail assured her with a smile

-*-*-* break line-*-*-*-

They entered at the room similar to Charms classroom except there's a podium in front. Like Charms with Hufflepuffs, Daphne was receiving looks from Gryffindor boys and glares from girls especially a red-haired one with brown eyes and freckles dusted at her cheeks. She wondered why since she was sitting beside Hadrian.

"Don't mind them" Hadrian said as he opened his book.

"Okay..." Daphne replied as she opened her bag to get her ones when she remembered that it was still on her luggage

"Here we could share" he offered

"Thanks"

The class ended nicely except the red-haired kept glaring daggers at her.

"So how's class with Professor Lupin?" Millicent asked

"Well History wasn't bad really..." Daphne said "By the way who's the girl with red hair?"

"Hufflepuff? Or Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor the one with freckles and brown eyes she kept glaring dagger at me"

"Ginerva Weasley rumor says she likes Hadrian ever since they're kids but obviously Hadrian don't like her" Abigail whispered

"Oh…"

_Well nice one Daphne you've just started here and you gain already enemies _Daphne thought as they headed for Potions another class with Gryffindors

To be continued...

A/N: So what do you think? Please review so I'll knew

Next there will be confrontations, talks and magic.


	2. Chapter 2 My Enemy, Surprises

Chapter 2 My Enemy and Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OC's

… Recap

_Well nice one Daphne you've just started here and you gain already enemies _Daphne thought as they headed for Potions another class with Gryffindors

-*-*-*-*-* break line -*-*-*-*-*

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

'Spell'

Once They entered the Potions classroom; Daphne already felt the different atmosphere of the classroom. Unlike the first two classrooms it is colder since it is located at dungeons. Aside from the cold temperature it lack bright colors making it dull. They arrive first at the room with exception of Hadrian who was already there reading the same book he was reading at the Great Hall. Exactly 1:30 pm when the Gryffindors arrived the classroom followed by the youngest Potions Master Severus Snape rumors say that the famous Potion Master Horace Slughorn taught him the secrets in Potions.

_So this is Professor Snape the youngest Potions Master and successor of Professor Slughorn Daphne thought_

"You are here, Snape told the sixth years, 'to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. I can teach you many things in this class – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I had last year. This year, I will only accept the best into my NEWT potions class, so make sure that you pay attention, and read every single instruction that I give to you. Understand?"

"Well he's type of professor you've never want to mess with"Daphne whispered

"Certainly Daphne" Abigail agreed

"Today you'll be brewing a Grand Pepper up Potion... instructions are on the board you may start after you get your ingredients"

After retrieving Octopus Powder, Bicorn horn and Mandrake root, they stared making it following every step, following every step that was written on the board. After almost two hours of brewing, they placed carefully the newly made potions at their empty phials. Almost all Gryffindors sighed relief since no one be able to explode their cauldron for the first time. Per usual the Slytherins got praises at their potions and derisive remarks to Gryffindors for their failed potions.

The Slytherins of course got good remarks since they got the right color especially Draco and Hadrian's contrast to Gryffindors that received awful sarcastic remarks from their own Potions Professor after passing potions he told them that to work on Everlasting Potions for their assignment.

-*-*-*-* break line -*-*-*-*-*

"So does anyone have idea what we will do? We have at least one and half hour before dinner and we have finished our classes today" Tracy asked them

"well why don't we tour Daphne around the castle?" Pansy suggested

"good idea Pansy"

"sorry I can't join" Hadrian immediately declined

"but...but...this time only Hadrian please… for me…" Theo pleaded with his cute puppy eyes

"there's a competition on Winged Horse Racing next month as an athlete and representative of the school I need to practice" Hadrian explain

"well maybe next time"

"maybe" Hadrian answered then he left his housemates.

Daphne enjoyed the tour of her friends around the castle but she can't ease herself thinking about Hadrian and his coldness. Then it crossed her mind again the red haired girl that was glaring at her during History of Magic and Potions so she asked her friends about it.

"Well what you can say about Ginerva Weasley ..." Daphne replied

"Oh Ginerva Weasley...she hates all of us I think she thinks because of us Hadrian avoids her..." Tracy explained

"And be careful Daphne... despite she's small and looks weak don't let it fool you she's a good dueler herself..." Pansy advised her

After dinner they retired at their beds while Daphne wrote a letter to her family before sleeping. The very next morning she wakes up earlier to send her letter. She's surprise to see Hadrian early the morning at the owlery sending also a letter.

"Hi good morning Hadrian" she greeted warmed

"Good morning too" he greeted back and left her at the owlery

Ginerva Weasley is mad no she's practically annoyed with the new girl, A new girl is flirting her future husband and obviously she didn't knew that she should not mess with her. Aside from that she was stealing her limelight before she was top 1 famous girl at their year but at the arrival of gorgeous girl (nicknamed by the Gryffindor boys) her fame went downwards.

It was early morning when she saw her walking alone back from owlery. She immediately cast her famous Bat Bogey Hex sadly she immediately conjure her shield charm to added her fury it's the same color as Hadrian's baby blue shield.

"What the... Weasley is that you?"

"So you knew me... and if you knew me better now your place Greengrass you keep away from my future husband" she snarled

"You attack me because of him"

"Yes and that will not be the last if you keep flanking yourself to him"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-* break line *-*-*-*-*

"Did you just said that Weasley girl threatened you..?" Tracy fumed

"Well... sort of..." Daphne murmured

"She's dead to us I swear" Pansy snarled

"I'm fine guys... I can look after myself"

"No... but here in Slytherins we're family and family protect its member"

"Okay..? by the way where are the boys..?" Daphne asked

"well they're not morning people..." Millicent explained

"Not all boys... Hadrian is different" Abigail peep at the so called Ice Prince reading again a book while eating toast

8:00 when the four boys joined them at breakfast table and Hadrian left already the Great Hall.

"Morning boys... quite early today" Tracy greeted

"Hello Tracy... did someone hit you with cheering charm" Draco replied tiredly

"Funny Dray better hurry... first class is DADA and you knew Professor Riddle hate late comers"

"No need to remind us Abigail." Theo yawned

After breakfast they went to the DADA class great another class with Gryffindors why all the dangerous class they've is they'll be spending with Gryffindors and according what Daphne heard both houses are foes.

"well this is how the headmaster thinks to promote school unity" Draco said dryly

Daphne snickered at Draco's small joke as they entered the classroom. It's like the Charms Class except there was a platform in front. She was surprised to see Hadrian talking with their professor. Then she remembered what Millicent told her last night that Hadrian and Professor Riddle were relatives.

"hello Ms. Greengrass I assume you're the transferee from Beauxbatons I am Tom Marvolo Riddle your DADA Professor you can call me Professor Riddle" he introduced

"hello Professor Riddle I'm Daphne Lauren Greengrass" Daphne replied as she study her professor.

He looks young for his age maybe he's in his early thirties. He had black hair and sky blue eyes like hers.

They started to settle down as the students enter the room. She saw Ginerva again per usual she was glaring daggers to her which will be normal as others say. Professor Riddle wasn't bad since he knew his subject very well then later on he assigned them to write essay about the three unforgivable curses. The classes ended peacefully without problems.

Harry fell asleep under the thick green canopy of the giant oak tree. He was dreaming of a girl on his age calling him Jamie but he can't see her face but he knew that voice but he can't tell who it is. Then he heard two voices.

"Daphne if uncle Alex found out this! He'll going to rip my legs"

"relax Tracy... I'll be fine besides I've done this before"

"careful..."

"ahhh..."

"Daphne!"

Then Harry felt something soft and warm land at him. He gently opened his eyes.

Emerald meet blue.

"oh! I'm sorry Hadrian…!" Daphne apologized her face turn into crimson pink

"its fine" he replied coldly

"Daphne! Are you okay?" Tracy shouted as she dashed to her best friend

"yeah fine" Daphne replied "uh... Hadrian thanks"

He just nodded as the two girls left him.

Hadrian realized that it's not only Daphne blushing but he is too. He was started to have interest with the girl. She was warm and bubbly and quite different from the girls he met before. Pretty and able to beat Theo in chess..; then he heard a bird chirped at the tree so she returned the baby bird at nest that might fall while he was sleeping. Thinking about the bubbly blonde. Hadrian smiled

"wow is this true the Ice Prince is smiling? My ice cold best friend is actually smiling"

"Draco..."

"how are you my best friend... you knew it's great to see you smile again... is been a long time when I saw you smile in public..."

"sure it is..." Hadrian said to his blonde best friend

-*-*-*-*- break line -*-*-*-*-

Today is their first day at Life Skills and they saw their professor Faith Burbage (sister of Charity Burbage the professor in Muggle Studies) brought huge boxes. Daphne sat beside Hadrian seeing all their friends sit together.

"professor Faith what's inside of the box?" a boy with dark eyes asked

"good question Mr. Thomas patience first... now you'll work in pairs and your partners are no other than who is sitting next to you..."

"what!" Daphne exclaimed blushing madly

"yes Ms. Greengrass that is final ... now back what I'm saying" Faith said while grinning as she hand the first baby doll to the first couple.

The whole class erupted into uproar...

A/N: so how is it? Feel free to ask me anything regarding with the story...

Regarding to Ginerva why she's the same year as Harry's because she's twin of Ron here...

Anyway please review so I'll knew what you feel with the story...

By the way thanks to all reviewers especially the first 3 reviewers I have virtual cookies to you so with those who favorite and follow my first story here in FFN.

Next on Masking my Emotions

"Ha... Hadrian..."

"Daphne oh... no what are you doing here..."

"Well...I got locked here..."


	3. Chapter 3 Her name is Eclair

Chapter 3: Her name is Éclair

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OC's

Recap…

"What!" Daphne exclaimed blushing madly

"Yes Ms. Greengrass that is final ... now back what I'm saying" Faith said while grinning as she hand the first baby doll to the first couple.

The whole class erupted into uproar...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-* break line -*-*-**-*-*-*-

"You got to be kidding professor"

"No way"

"This is madness"

"She will be called Diana"

"Who told you? You'll be the one name to baby her name will be Grant"

"I don't want this!"

"Me either I'm too young to have a child"

Everyone is noisy. Professor Faith cast Sonorous charm to silent them.

"Now... settle down" once the class calmed down she continued speaking "Now listen first this babies are not real they are like muggle dolls but due to magic they'll be like a real one"

"Which means Professor it can poop?" a Ravenclaw student asked

"Correct Ms. Boot five points to Ravenclaw... now I laid my rules first NO CHANGING PARTNERS"

Here some girls groaned with distaste while looking at their partners while Professor Faith gave instructions to them. She ended her long lecture that the baby will have the features based on his or her parents and she'll collect them by the end of week.

Having no choice the students agreed...

"Good... First pair Mr. Thomas and Ms Weasley please receive your baby"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* break line*-*-*-*-*-*

"I can't believe this!" Draco exclaimed as he cuddle a cute blue-eyed baby with the same blonde hair as he have

"Me either... this is crazy" Theo agreed watched her partner Abigail feed their baby

"Oho... what's this Draco I didn't know you've child already who's the mummy?" a 5th year Gryffindor teased

"Nathan Potter! This isn't funny as you think" he sneered

"Oh... well where my big brother is? And his kid?"

"Over there Nathan" Abigail pointed Hadrian lulling a baby girl with blonde hair and big emerald eyes

"Hey big bro" he greeted

"Hi Nathan here to tease me about our project?" Hadrian asked

"Aha! Got it big bro so who's the mummy of your kid?"

"Daphne Greengrass..."

"Oh the new girl... hello lil girl so what's her name bro?" he cooed at the baby doll

"Éclair... we named her Éclair"

"A French word for dessert?"

"Yeah... hmm you're not here to tease your asking help to your assignment don't you?"

"What? Err yeah... it's in COMC where you had O last year oh well it's about Bowtruckle"

"Okay if I wasn't mistaken Hagrid assigned you to label the drawing of it?"

"Yeahh... so can you help me? "

"Hmm... "

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-* break line *-*-*-*-*-

The baby diaries

Day one Daphne and Hadrian with baby Éclair

"Are you sure Hadrian...? I mean you have practice in..." Daphne asked for umpteenth time

"Yes you've Ghoul Studies and my practice is at 5 pm just after your class there so we can swap besides I knew how to take care a baby" Hadrian explain

"Okay thanks again Hadrian"

"…"

*-*-* 5 PM *-*-*-

"Sorry... I'm late" Daphne apologized

"Your just in time anyway my trainer cancelled my practice and Éclair just woke up..."

Daphne look at Éclair; she looks fine her onsie isn't wet yet since Hadrian change it before handling Éclair to her addition to that he already mixed enough formulas in case Éclair is hungry. She was lucky that her partner have experience with younger ones. She remembered their conversation last night. She knew something about him

/flash back/

"Wow Hadrian you're like professional nanny" Daphne exclaimed as Hadrian feed Éclair and burping her in right way

"Well I've two younger siblings they're twins just like our older siblings and my mum taught me how to take care them" he explained

"Really I have also one younger sibling she's Astoria and studying at Beauxbatons"

"I see I've pen pal there her name is Fleur Delacour... she's a half veela"

"You knew her? Oh my what a coincidence she's my senior there at Beauxbatons"

"Hmm..."

"So you've older siblings?"

"Yeah they're Fred and George they graduate last year…"

"At what house they are sorted?" she asked curiously

"Gryffindor... just like dad while mum is sorted at Ravenclaw where Heather is sorted too" Hadrian replied

"Whose Heather is she one of your younger sibling?"

"Yes she's twin of Nathan..."

"Hadrian..."

"Hmm..."

She was about to ask something when someone arrived

/end of flashback/

Daphne just smiled as she thought the way he talked last night far from the ice-cold voice he used outside the common room maybe Tracy was right that the ice-cold mask he wore is just demeanor to shield him from others but why?

Day two

Draco and Tracy with baby Ara

"Draco you're holding her wrong..." Tracy scolded

"Tracy watch your voice you'll wake her didn't you knew it took me two hours to made her sleep" Draco replied stubbornly

"Well sorry but I'm sorry you're carrying her wrong way..."

"Wahhhhh…."

"See what you've done..."

"MERLIN! You're almost like married couple already" Theo bellowed

"THEODORE NOTT! BETTER LEAVE OR FEEL MY WRAITH" Draco threatened

Theo ran to Abigail's room to check their baby

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Great she's awake again well Tracy you look for her my shift is over!"

"No way!"

"Bye bye Tracy!" Draco smiled as he dashed away

"DRACOOOOO MALFOYYYYY! WHEEEENNNN I GOTTTTT YOUUUUUUUUU YOU'REEEEE DEAAADDDD!" Tracy shouted

Day three Theo and Abigail with baby Jonas

"Yuck Abby what's that smell" Theo sniffed in disgust

"Poop I guess idiot" Abigail said as she shoved the baby to Theo

"Wait what are you expecting me to do?" Theo shoved him back to Abigail

"Change his nappy duh..."

"Wait me? No way!"

"Look I don't knew how to change nappies I'm only child I don't have younger siblings"

"Fine give me that brat..."

Abigail hand her the baby carefully

"Yuck! Poop! Gross!"

Like a professional Theo changed the diaper within couple of minutes

"He's your responsibility now"

"Fine... baby whisperer..."

"Shut up!"

Day 4 for other couples with their babies

"My shift is over your being unfair" a Gryffindor girl exclaimed at her partner

"Excuse me but I've practice at quidditch this afternoon" he explained

"But I also have extra classes"

"Wahh this is a nightmare"

"I want this to finish...!"

"Your unfair!"

"No I'm not"

"I look mess!"

Friday

"Finally this nightmare is ending" Draco sighed with relief

"You said it Dray…"

After breakfast is Life Skills and they will return the babies and Ms. Faith will grade them based on what she'll see in special pensieve that was place in the doll's eyes.

"Morning class so how's your project for this week" Faith asked. The whole class looks zombies. They were still sleepy due to lack of sleep for five days.

"Professor just end this nightmare" Seamus whined

"Yes... professor this monster gave me eye bags" Lavender pouted

"Alright as I call your name you return the dolls I'll announce your grades next week"

"Yes!"

"Thank Merlin!"

Faith only sighed "kids these days..."

Daphne sighed as she walked back from owlery, everything is normal again after Professor Faith announce their grades at the project. She was having more and more haters after all she and Hadrian were the highest. She hates this despite that their friends always say that just ignore them. She also notice Draco looked concerned at Hadrian assays passed. Then memory flashed back what happen last few days.

/flash back/

"let me go..." she snapped

"Awww... c'mon chic... don't you knew me?" a boy with red hair and blue eyes leaning her closer

Suddenly a familiar messy brown hair flashed across her face. In less than second the red-haired boy flew down

"She said let her go Weasley don't you understand English?" Hadrian gritted through his teeth "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No... No I'm fine Hadrian" she stuttered

"Listen Ronald Weasley next time you do this I'll tell Professor Dumbledore about this" he warned

"I'm trying to be friendly with her Hadrian"

"Hadrian! Ron!"

Ginerva run to her brother's side "what happen here?"

"Nothing Gin... sorry Hadrian..."

"Lets go Daphne..." Harry said coldly

"O... okay"

/*/*/*/*/*/

_she never learnt her lesson she wants war I'll show her war_ Ginerva thought as she closed the door of Potions Basement "this will teach you lesson I told you to stop flanking at Hadrian"

Daphne hugged herself the place is very cold she can't remember how she ended up there all she remembered is after Hadrian's rescue from Ronald Weasley is she was walking back from the library when she felt someone stunned her; then she woke up here and it was very cold and the place is dark.

"Daphne? What are you doing here?" a familiar cold voice asked

"Ha... Hadrian..."

"Daphne oh... no what are you doing here..."

"Well...I don't knew... Where are we?"

She was getting paler then Hadrian removed his outer coat "Here you wear this... Potions Basement"

"Thanks..." she shivered suddenly Daphne felt warmth.

"My clothes had warming charm my mum placed them" he explained "well I guess we need to wait till someone rescued us from here"

The next day.

Daphne woke up at Hospital Wing and Hadrian is asleep at the bed across to him.

"Good your awoke Ms. Greengrass care to explain what are you doing there at the basement" professor Snape asked

"…"

"Severus she was still in shocked" Professor Emrys hissed

"Well actually I can't remember anything wait how's Hadrian"

"He's fine just slight fever he'll be fine hope before next week" Poppy said after she cast a diagnostic charm to Daphne "you can go now Ms. Greengrass though Mr. Potter needs to stay until tomorrow night"

The next day it became talk of the school.

/end of flashback/

"Daphne..!" Tracy shouted

"Sorry Tracy..." Daphne replied

"You zoned out again Daph is there something wrong?"

"nah... I'm fine" but the truth Hadrian is bothering him..

Outside the Hogwarts castle a cloaked figure apparate with Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm back…. Hogwarts"

A/N: what do you think please review so I knew what you think in this story?

Sorry about my grammar English isn't my native tongue...


	4. Chapter 4 Flowers and Plans

Chapter 4: Flowers and Plans

a\n: well hello to all my readers I'm very sorry for the very delayed update... right now my laptop is broken and bloody exams anyway on the story.. Well you'll meet an OC in this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just this plot and oc's

Recap:

"Daphne..!" Tracy shouted

"Sorry Tracy..." Daphne replied

"You zoned out again Daph is there something wrong?"

"nah... I'm fine" but the truth Hadrian is bothering her...

Outside the Hogwarts castle a cloaked figure apparate with Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm back…. Hogwarts"

-*-*-*

"Heard the news?"

"Yes and Merlin its true she's back"

"Merlin I thought Suzy is kidding"

Daphne heard those talks almost every corner of the place. She leant at her best friend's ear and whispered. "What's going on?" but instead of replying direct to the point Tracy mumbled "later" before looking at the pitch. Today is the first Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin...

The crowd cheered as the two teams entered the pitch Daphne sighed as she eyed the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Hadrian is the seeker Draco is keeper whilst Theo and Blaise are the beaters lastly Montague and Warrington are the chasers" Pansy explain to Daphne.

Daphne just nodded absorbing the new information but she can't concentrate well the girl beside Professor Emrys is looking at her. Actually she's like mini version of her except her hair is black rather red. She was about to ask Tracy again when Lee Jordan announce that Slytherin won after Hadrian caught the snitch and when she glance back at the direction of the girl. She's gone along with other professors.

"Spill who's that girl why she kept looking at me" Daphne asked her best friend as soon as they reached the Common Room

"Who me? Miss Greengrass?" the same girl asked

"Wh- what I mean who are you why you keep looking at me?"

"Oh yeah... yeah... I'm Heather..." she introduced as she offered her hand. Daphne accepted her hand and they handshake formally "Heather Potter nice to meet you Daphne Lauren Greengrass" she added

"You... you know me?" Daphne stammered nervously

"Yes Ms. Greengrass" she smirked mischievously "so tell me…"

"HEATHER!"

"Hi uncle Sev…" she cooed as the Potions Master stormed inside

"What on Merlin baggy pants you're doing here brat? You should be in Ravenclaw you're mother is worried where have you been then you're only here..." he sweared surprising almost all the people there except Heather who's grinning like Christmas arrived early.

"Sorry uncle Sev mother told me about the girl who..." she was stopped as she jumped at the newly arrived boy."Big brother!" she squealed

"Hello Heather"

"Is that how you'll greet your sister after you don't saw me for long..." she pouted

"I saw you two weeks ago" he commented dryly earning chuckles from his housemates

To everyone's surprise or rather Daphne's surprise Heather smacked her older brother. "I hate you"

Hadrian just dismissed and pulled her hand "Stop being childish sometimes I wonder why you're my sister"

"Harry!" she whined as they walked out

Hadrian ignored her whines and pouts as they walked leaving a gob smacked students but upon the door of their common room closed laughter filled the room.

"That's so funny" Theo remarked

"You said it Theo" Draco agreed wiping tears at his eyes because of amusement

"Care to explain what's going on?" Daphne asked confusingly

"Okay... okay since I owe you an explanation sinc awhile ago" tacy started "Alright that brat is Heather Potter just like what she mention she;s hadrian's younger siister she studies at Salem after she finished her First Year here well I think she'll be studying here again and don't be surprised with those things .. Wait till you see Hadrian talked with his older twin brothers and Nathan he's more sarcastic when he talked with them."

Daphne nodded as she wonders what the little girl ask her if Professor Snape didn't arrive immediately and what's behind Hadrian's ice prince mask.

"I really hate her brother!" Ginerva screamed

"Hush... my twin she's just lucky that Hadrian saved her twice but this time... she won't" Ronald smirked evilly

"What are your plans my twin"

"Just wait and see she'll knew that never messed with us"

"Hey we have Hogsmeade Weekend this weekend right?" Draco asked

"Well isn't great? We could celebrate our victory at Three Broomsticks" Theo suggested

"Great idea!"

"Alright everyone we'll celebrate our victory part at Hogsmeade next week at Three Broomsticks" Draco announced happily

"As long it's your treat!" Blaise joked

"Whatever"

"Hear that Draco will treat us" Theo shouted

"Shut up Theo..!"

"Hey Hadrian you'll come with us and NO LAME EXCUSES!" Draco said like he's dunked

Hadrian just give small smile and wondered what tomorrow will bring...

"Hey Tracy... if Heather is a Ravenclaw how she able to enter here without knowing the password" Daphne suddenly asked out of blue

"She don't need it she had already the master-key" Tracy replied

"Master key? What do you mean Tracy?" Daphne asked again but Tracy didn't answer anymore thinking she's asleep Daphne decided to ask her tomorrow as she closed her eyes and sleep.

"_What do you think of her girl_…?" Heather asked

"_I_ _think she's nice mistress_…"

"I _hope so Cynthia_" with that she kissed her familiar... tucking her Russel's Viper Familiar at her bed

"_Good night Cynthia..."_

A\n: well that's chapter 4 sorry bit short.. next will be exciting i promise... sorry again for my grammar! hope you like it :P oh and anyway for those who favorite and follow this story special thanks also whoever add my story in their community.. thank you very much.. maraming salamat po.. :)


End file.
